The Two Dannys
by DannyxMelody
Summary: What happens when Danny and Melody seperate? Well here it goes. I suck at summeries please don't kill me I do not own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**The Two Dannys**

'I'm tired of having my personal life interfering with my ghost life...wait turn that around.' Danny Fenton said to his friends Tucker Foaly, and Melody Praise.

'Well... I do have a new invention that could separate you two and still be pretty close to normal' said Melody timidly.

'Define normal Mel' said Tucker trying to contan his laughter, which got him a pillow across the face by Danny.

'That would be cool Mel would you mind if I get it for you? It's at your house right?' said Danny eager to help in any way. You see, Melody is a abused child and has been friends with Danny and Tucker sence diaper days.

'I guess but you don't know what it looks like, don't worry I'll only be gone for about five minutes.' Then a blue line went around Melody's waist and split in two, one went up and one went down. As it passed her body she started to change, her cloths changed from blue jeans and a tee to a white HAZMAT suite with black collar, belt, boots, and gloves. Her hair changed from long, strait, brown hair to short snow white hair and a lock covered her left eye. And her eyes changed from soft brown to neon green. She turned intangible and went though the wall.

She loved to feel the wind in her face and unintintualy smiled. When she saw her house she turned intangible and invisable and grabbed a machine. She quickly went to Fenton Works where the guys were at.

When she got back Danny and Tucker were waiting so she fired up the machine. 'I'll seperate with you. No reason that you shouldn't suffer by yourself and don't worry I've tested it.' Danny nodded and two white rings appered at his waist. The same thing happened to him only his HAZMAT suite was the inverce of Melodys, and his hair stayed the same.

'Okay I'm ready.' Melody nodded and started up the machine and a blue mist rapped around her body and a green mist rapped around Dannys. Then they felt pain rivaling that to when they got there ghost powers. And then all of it stopped, there standing right beside each other were there respective ghostly halfs.

'Daniel what is the meaning of this! I thought we went over this the last time we seperated, other people will become suspitious when they see Danny Phantom having a totaly different personalaty than he usaly does, and Danny Fenton, the same thing!' The other four teens blinked and then Melodys ghostly half said 'Wow you talk waaaaaaaaaaay to much.' Danny, Melody and Tucker burst out laughing. 'Oh I forgot Melody we'll probably will be separated for a while now right?' Melody nodded her head shyly. 'Well I'll have to get that ghost hunting wepon from Thing 1 and Thing 2's house alright' And with that she took to the skies toward her house.

'Well now we got introductions worked out, lets go too the arcade!' Tucker said.

'Hey that's a great idea! Come on Mel I got some extra money for ya.'

'H-hey wait Daniel!'

'Listen, Mel got it worked out we'll stay our same personalaties so no one will put two and two together OK? I just need some time off I'm stressed as it is.'

'...Alright. Don't worry Daniel I'll take care of everything for a while.'

'Stop calling me Daniel! You know only the Fruit- Loop calls me that and that's just to annoy me just Danny alright? Remember were supposed to know each other.' Phantom nodded and the trio headed out toward the arcade. About half way there they saw...


	2. Chapter 2

'Skulker! What are you doing here?' Danny yelled and currsed his bad luck that Phantom was on the other side of town.

'Well isn't it obvious whelp? I've come for your pelt and it will finally be mine tonight!'

Then Harmony, Melody's ghostly half, popped out of no where. She tossed some type of guitar to Melody and engaged in battle with Sulker. ' Come on we need a place to hide', the timid girl stated. The trio ran down an allyway and Melody slung the guitar strap over her head. ' Danny, go and try to find Phantom and tell him we're in trouble.'

Danny nodded and went to find Phantom. He ran to the park fighting off an ecto-puss, Phantom easily defeted him and sucked him up into the Fenton Thermous. He turned around and found Danny yelling that they need his help. That's all he heard cause he lifted Danny by his arms and went to where Skulker was. He dropped Danny and he too began to fight.

Melody then played a chord on her guitar and it hit Skulker right in the chest.

'What are the chances that I can get one of those?' Tucker asked while they were trying to dodge missiles.

'When hell freezes over!' Harmony yelled from above 'I only gave one to Melody because she can actullay play!' Tucker pouted and Danny remarked

'Wow Tucker that really makes you look manly.'

'Boys this is not the time!'

'There's always a time to make fun of Tucker, what are you talking about?' Melody just mutely pointed in front of her and the boys followed her finger. They both gasped and Tucker couldn't help but yell

'Go Ember! We will remember!'

'Tucker SHUT UP!' both Danny and Melody yelled.

'Why hello Dipstick, I just heard from Skulker and he said that Danny Phantom was fighting him. I deside to check for myself and guess what I find you and powerless!' She turned a dial an her guitar and a pink wave link with hearts littering it was traveling strait for them! Tucker and Danny managed to escape but Melody was hit with it full force. She looked a little dazed and then turned to Danny with a look of love in her eyes.

Ember turned the dail again and another pink wave link was rushing toward them. It hit all of them and they crashed into a building. The brick building tumbled down on top of them. Then all they saw was darkness.


End file.
